yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogralus
is a Water-attribute Boss Yo-kai. He is the second boss of Terror Time. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Ogralus can be befriended, and is a Rank S Rare Yo-kai of the Tough tribe and the Oni tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Ogralus closely resembles Gargaros, being a towering figure with clawed limbs and huge teeth. Distinguishing him from the other oni are his blue skin, red ponytail, and the two straight horns poking out of his head. He wears a grass skirt and carries a massive, spiked club. Ogralus is even more ruthless than his brother, often more willing to teleport himself to the player's location, even if the player technically has not been spotted. He will chase down the player with ruthless efficiency. Ogralus appears if his brother, Gargaros, is defeated, representing an increase in the difficulty of Terror Time. Unlike Gargaros and Orcanos, Ogralus prefers to fight using his water Elemental Attack, which can prove problematic as many of the game's mascot Yo-kai, such as Jibanyan, Komasan, and Kyubi, are weak to water. His soultimate is very strong although his attacks are weak. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Ogralus will appear as a boss during Terror Time if his brother, Gargaros, is defeated. If Ogralus is defeated in turn, the even more powerful Orcanos will begin to appear. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Gargaros was obtainable during the third terror time event Occasionally he also appears in the Oni Crank-a-kai in event periods. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'''' Psychic Specters'' Get a key from Mr E outside of the old house in San Fantastico. You can go into Mystery Way but need to link Fleshy Souls with Psychic Specters. You will eventually encounter Toadal Dude by a door. If you enter you will appear in terror time at Fox Shrine Road. Go to the shrine to find Ogralus. Battle him, though one must note that like Slimamander and SV Snaggerjag, Ogralus is a Boss Yo-kai, so he does not accept food and can only have a raised befriend chance with either a Yo-kai with the Popularity Skill or one holding a Superstar Soul, and after the battle he has a chance to befriend you. In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3, there is also a chance that he will show up to challenge you if you obey the crosswalk rules. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Ogralus can be obtained as a special drop with only 4 White Dog Squad members after defeating the ultra variant of Ogralus Yo-kai Watch 3 Ogralus has a small chance of being pulled from the Terror Time Crank-a-kai. Alternatively in the 2.0 update and Sukiyaki, he can be befriended in a Blasters T dungeon. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |461|182|220|179|168|tribe = tough|yo-kai = Ao-oni YW8-009.png}} |75-112|5 = Single enemy.|-}} |80-120|5 = Single enemy.|Water}} ||6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai is infused with an oni's might, raising DEF way up.|-|Single ally}} |350|6 = Crushes one foe, fully displaying all of Ogralus' power.|-|Single enemy}} ||6 = Increased damage of own Water attacks.|-}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Etymology * "Ogralus" derives from ogre. * "Ao Oni" translates as blue oni. * " Cazamentires" is a combination of "Caza" (hunting) and the catalan name of "Mentiras (Mentires)" (lies). Origin See Gargaros#Origin. Trivia * In Wibble Wobble, He's the last Oni Brother to be recruit-able. In other languages * Spanish: Cazamentires * French: Ogralos * Italian: Blutus * Portuguese (Brazil): Ogralus * German: Ogralus * Japanese: 青鬼 Ao Oni * Korean: 퍼렁 도깨비 Peoleong Dokkaebi Related Yo-kai * Gargaros * Gilgaros * Orcanos * Platinos de:Ogralus Category:Tough Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Iron Oni Army Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Oni Tribe Category:Onechanside Category:Big Bosses